Leila hat Hallos
by Maylinn
Summary: Leila ist ein gerade volljährig gewordenes Mädchen dass mit ihrem Bike auf dem Weg zu einer Party ist. Da sie ein ungestümes Gemüt hat fährt sie so schnell dass es zu einem Unfall kommt und sie sich in Jack Sparrows Welt wieder findet. Die Story beginnt a
1. Chapter 1

Leila ist ein gerade volljährig gewordenes Mädchen dass mit ihrem Bike auf dem Weg zu einer Party ist. Da sie ein ungestümes Gemüt hat fährt sie so schnell dass es zu einem Unfall kommt und sie sich in Jack Sparrows Welt wieder findet. Die Story beginnt als Jack schon im Knast sitzt und hat die Handlung des 1 Films, der durch Leila ein wenig durcheinander gebracht wird. Ihr werdet euch an einige Situationen erinnern. Hach ich liebe Motorräder also nicht wundern.( Lesen sonst gibt es haue lol)

**Mittendrin**

Leila war wieder einmal mit ihrem Motorrad unterwegs, gerade hatte sie die Motorradprüfung bestanden da hielt sie schon wieder ein Polizist an. Wieder mal zu schnell gefahren Leila! Erklärte der Mann wobei er ihr Stirn runzelnd den Strafzettel in die Hand drückte. Sie war gerade Achtzehn geworden und somit alt genug um endlich zu fahren und dann plötzlich schlichen sich wieder die Sachen in Leilas leben die ihren Traum zerstören wollten. "Diese blöden Gesetze, ich versteh einfach nicht warum es verboten ist mit hundertachtzig über eine Landstrasse zu fahren!" Brubbelte sie widersprüchlich in sich hinein. Doch der Mann lächelte.

"Wie oft habe ich dich jetzt schon angehalten Leila, ich glaube im Revier kennen sie alle schon deinen Namen. Bis jetzt hat dein Vater immer schützend seine Hand über dich gehalten doch irgendwann kann dich nicht mal mehr ein Militäroffizier beschützen."

Leilas blonde lang gelockte Haare wehten über ihr leicht gebräuntes Gesicht.

"Ja nee, is klar! Kann ich jetz weiter?" Antwortete sie grinsend.

"Gut aber vergiss nicht das Treffen, ein paar vom Revier gehen auf den Schießplatz, du weißt doch dass dein Vater angeordnet hat dass du im Sommer am Schießplatz Zeugnis ablegst."

"Als ob ich so etwas jemals brauchen würde!"

"Andere Teenager würden sich glücklich schätzen einen Waffenschein zu haben.

Dein Vater macht sich eben Sorgen um dich, also bis Sonntag!" Rief der Polizist.

Etwas langsamer als zuvor stieg Leila aufs Motorrad und fuhr los.

"Pah Schwachsinn…"

Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach hinten um zu sehen ob der Polizist noch in Sichtweite war. Als sich Leila sicher war dass er weg war fuhr sie wieder schneller. Sie bog in eine Seitenstrasse ein die in einen Wald zu führen schien. Eigentlich hatte sie vor zu einer Party mit ihren Freunden zu fahren doch jetzt war ihr die Lust vergangen. Langsam ging die Sonne unter und ein großer Runder Vollmond schob sich vor die Sterne. Das fahren vermittelte ihr eine Freiheit die sie sonst nur selten im Leben kannte. Der Wind wehte durch ihre Haare und über ihr Gesicht. Bis eine steile Kurve kam, sie bremste ein wenig ab und schon im nächsten Augenblick stand ein Reh auf der Strasse. Aus Reflex riss Leila das Steuer um, fiel jedoch vom Bike und schlug sich den Kopf an…

Krähen eines Hahnes bemerkte Leila als sie langsam zu sich kam, sie hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen als sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen. Dann endlich rappelte sie sich auf, jedoch sah alles anders aus. Wo war ihr Bike und wo war sie gelandet, es sah aus wie eine Stadt aus dem Frühen Mittelalter. Rechts ein Hafen mit Holzschiffen und Bootshäusern Der Hafen schien in ein Meer zu führen .Links mehrere Morsche Holzhäuser und besoffene Penner die auf der Strasse lagen um ihren Rausch aus zu schlafen. Ab und an öffneten Leute die Fenster und schütteten dreckiges Wasser auf die unbefestigten Strassen. Auf ihrer Uhr war es noch 2 Uhr morgens, konnte es möglich sein dass sie solang in Bewusstlosigkeit versunken war. Immer noch dröhnte ihr Kopf und als sie ihn mit der Hand berührte, erkannte sie dass Blut daran war.

Sie sah sich ihre Hand an… wie in Trance blickte sie darauf und nahm das was um sie herum geschah nicht mehr wahr. Blut, ein helles Blutrot verteilte sich auf ihrer Hand langsam kamen einzeln verteilt Regentropfen vom Himmel. Wie sich die Tropfen mit dem Blut vermischten und damit eine ganz andere Farbe als zuvor erzeugten faszinierte sie.

"Miss!"

"Was haben sie? Sie erkälten sich noch!"

Plötzlich schrak Leila auf, noch etwas verschwommen vom herumreißen des Kopfes erhielt sie nun ein Bild von der Stimme die sie wahrnahm. Es war ein Junger Mann in anscheinend Uralter Englischer Militärskutte. Besorgt beäugte er sie, in der Hand hielt er einen Ring mit riesigen Schlüsseln daran.

"…Nein… ich… mein Kopf." antwortete Leila verwirrt.

"Kommen sie mit… das Unwetter wird sicher schlimmer! "Erklärte der Mann besorgt

"Hmm!"

Völlig verwirrt lies sie sich von ihm ziehen. Der Soldat betrat zusammen mit Leila einen Gang der mit Steinstufen ausgestattet war und nach unten führte. Am Ende des Ganges hörte man Männer schreien und lachen. Soweit Leila es erkannte war sie in einer Art Gefängnishalle oder ähnliches. Er bat ihr einen Platz an und begann die Wunde mit einem Tuch zu betupfen.

"Es tut mir Leid ich bin gerade im Dienst und kann euch nur mitnehmen aber es ist besser als im regen zu stehen nicht wahr? "Sprach er verständnisvoll.

"Was bist du, so etwas wie ein Gefängnisaufseher?" Wollte sie wissen.

"Ja und ihr, eure Kleidung sieht fremdartig aus, woher kommt ihr!"

…

Langsam vergingen die Kopfschmerzen und Leila kam zu sich, sie blickte sich um und beäugte die Gefangenen wobei sie einer besonders faszinierte.

Auch er betrachtete sie in der Ecke liegend, jedoch so als ob sie ihn nicht sonderlich interessierte. Er hatte braune abgenutzte Stiefel an, diese Schmiegten sich an die Hose und das Hemd das locker am Körper hing machte einen Relativ unordentlichen Eindruck. Auf seinem Kopf hatte er ein rotes Tuch gebunden was mit Perlen an den langen schwarzen Haaren verziert wurde.

Der Bart an seinem Kinn war zu zwei kleinen Zöpfen gebunden worden und überhalb der Lippen bildeten sich Bartstoppeln . Seine Hände waren dreckig und die Augen dunkel. Sein Ebenbild war das eines Piraten wie Leila sie aus den Piratengeschichten kannte. Ihr Vater hätte sie nicht mal in die Nähe von solchen Männern gelassen.

Wieder riss sich Leila aus ihren Gedanken und bemerkte wie der Soldat mit ihr sprach als laute Alarmglocken erklommen. Sie stand auf…

"Der Hafen wird angegriffen, bleibt hier unten ich gehe nachsehen."

"Okay!"

Schon rannte er die Treppen hoch und lies eine Tür knallen.

Mehrere Männer in den Zellen fingen nun an zu jubeln. Leila wendete sich um, um sie zu sehen.

"Hey süße komm zu Papa! "rief einer der Gefangenen

"Schnauze sonst Beule ! "Antwortete Leila genervt.

"Was denn eben warst du doch noch ganz sanft .Gib Daddy einen Kuss na komm."

"Mach n Kopp zu!"

Sie ging langsam durch die Reihe um sich die Leute anzusehen.

Auf jeweils neun Quadratmetern in vier Zellen lagen sie auf Stroh dass denn kalten Boden verdecken sollte.

Leila blieb stehen ihr wurde schwindelig und sie schaffte es gerade noch so sich an einer der Zellengitter fest zuhalten um nicht zu fallen.

"Hey alles klar? "Rief der Mann den Leila vorhin angestarrt hatte.

"Was denn Jack gefällt, dir die kleine. "

kam es von einem ziemlich hässlichen Typen zurück. Der sich nun an den Gitterstäben festhielt.

"Jack heißt du also ja?" Forderte Leila grinsend

"Captain Jack Sparrow." antwortete dieser und verbeugte sich vor Leila.

"Ach, wenn du Captain bist, warum bist du dann hier eingesperrt?"

"Liebes wir sind Piraten die werden erst eingesperrt und dann gehängt, klar soweit?"

"Nenn mich nich Liebes, sonst geht's dir schlecht, _klar soweit_?"

Leila blieb eine ganze Weile unten bei den Gefängnissen, bis sie entschloss nachzusehen was für ein Geknalle das da draußen war. Jack sah sie noch die Treppen rausgehen, wohlgemerkt dass er ihr auf den Hintern blickte und ihm gefiel was er sah.

Als hätte jemand den Rückwärtsknopf gedrückt kam sie auch schon wieder die Treppe runter gefolgt von einem schwarzen und einem weißhäutigen Piraten die ihr ein Schwert an die Kehle hielten.

"Hey das is nich die Waffenkammer!" Schrie der schwarze wobei der andere Leila mit seinen Blicken fast auszog. Leila die das bemerkt hatte versuchte nun etwas zu finden um sich zu wehren, aber im Raum lag nichts was ihr hätte helfen können. An ihren Rucksack kam sie auch nicht heran das war zu offensichtlich.

"Lass das, dafür haben wir keine Zeit speer sie in eine Zelle… hey hörst du was ich sage!" Schrie er wieder.

"Ja ja …. Na schau mal wen wir da haben wenn das nich Jack ist. Wie bist du von der Insel runter gekommen, wir dachten du bist schon in der Hölle!"

Jack der sich aufgerichtet hatte um zu sehen was da vor sich ging klammerte sich an die Gitterstäbe.

"Der tiefste Platz der Hölle ist für euch reserviert meine Herren!"

Erklärte er selbstgefällig.

Plötzlich griff der eine nach Jacks Hals und drückte zu. Das Mondlicht schien hell durch die Zellenfenster und auf den Arm des Mannes. Sofort war der Arm nur noch der Knochen eines Skelettes an dem einzelne Hautfetzen hingen .

"Du hast keine Ahnung von der Hölle! "verkündete der Pirat Wütend.

Jack der dies mit weit geöffneten Augen sah sagte:

"Es gibt also doch einen Fluch!" Flüsterte Jack

"Los Speer sie mit in seine Zelle dann kann er seine letzten Tage mit ihr zusammen verbringen…"

"Hey du Penner, pass auf wo du hinfasst! "Schrie Leila nachdem der Pirat der sie schon vorhin so merkwürdig angeschaut hatte, nun ihren Po tätschelte.

Schon klickte das Schloss und die beiden gingen wieder nach oben.

Leilas blick wandte sich nun wieder Jack zu. Sie sah zum Fenster heraus. Die beiden Typen rannten gerade in Richtung Gouverneurs -Haus.

"Was?"

"Ich weiß was ihr für eine seid! "Fuhr er nach einer Weile fort und nahm wieder Platz.

"Ach Ja?"

"Tochter eines reichen Schnösels, Daddy liest euch sicher jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab!" riet Jack ins Blaue.

"Ich seh schon du bist ein ganz Schlauer."

"Ihr habt nicht zufällig Rum dabei oder?"

"Der wäre spätestens jetz alle glaub mir!"

"Warum so unfreundlich wir müssen hier anscheinend noch ne Weile miteinander auskommen."

Erklärte Jack mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen.

"Ich nicht, aber ich wünsch dir dann noch viel Spaß dabei!"

Leila nahm ihren Rucksack und kramte darin herum. Schon holte sie einen Dietrich heraus. Und hielt ihn Jack vor die Nase.

"Was denn…!"

"Der Weg nach draußen!"

"Woher hat jemand wie ihr so etwas?"

"Tja wie du ja schon so aufmerksam bemerkt hast bin ich Tochter eines reiches Schnösels, nur ist meiner Militäroffizier, Daddy bringt seiner Tochter alle Sachen bei um sie vor bösen Leuten zu schützen. Rührend oder? Aber Der macht alles andere als mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen glaub mir."

Zwanzig Sekunden Später war das Schloss offen.

Leila ging nach draußen gerade als Jack ihr folgen wollte…

"Warte mal… wer hat gesagt das du mit raus kannst !"

"Ihr…

könntet mit mir auf mein Schiff kommen… wir würden rauben, stehlen, plündern… das übliche!

"Mein Dad würde mir nie erlauben mich mit jemanden wie dir abzugeben …

also… Ok"

"Ihr habt nicht sehr lange nachgedacht Liebes!"

"Bin Schnelldenker!"

Beide gingen nach oben, es war noch abends und Kanonenschüsse erhalten in der Stadt überall rannten Leute um sich entweder vor Piraten zu verstecken oder anzugreifen. Gerade als eine Frau neben ihm einem Typen eine Flasche auf den Kopf hauen wollte riss Jack ihr diese behutsam aus der Hand.

"Nicht doch den guten Rum!"

Leila wollte sich gerade aufregen da fasten zwei Männerarme um ihre Taille.

Ein Blick auf die Arme und sie fing an zu schreien.

"Iih… lass mich sofort los."

"Was macht ihr da mein Freund?"

Wollte Jack wissen.

"Hehe wonach sieht das aus, ich such mir ein Weib aus das mir gefällt."

"Nun… da kommt ihr zu spät diese da hab ich mir bereits zu erst ausgesucht!"

"Wie bitte?" Leila dachte sie hätte sich verhört doch anscheinend war das wirklich gerade aus Jacks Mund gekommen.

"Jetzt gehört sie eben mir! "Brüllte der schmierige Typ.

"Seid ihr sicher dass ihr eine Frau mit einem so losen Mundwerk haben wollt?"

Immer noch schlug Leila um sich und kratzte an den Händen herum.

"Lass mich los oder ich reiß dir die Eier ab und stopf sie dir ins Maul du ekelhafter…"

Währenddessen wechselten die beiden einen Blick. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so ganz sicher ob er Leila haben wollte.

Leila holte mit dem Ellenbogen aus und schlug ihm in den Magen. Er jabste nach Luft und lies locker als Leila sich umdrehen konnte, gab sie ihm einen Tritt und er fiel.

"Und das… ist noch gar nichts… glaub ich!" Flüsterte Jack mit einem mitfühlendem Blick und hob dabei beide Zeigefinger.

Leila versuchte diese ganze Geschichte in ihrem Kopf zu verarbeiten. War sie mitten in eine Theateraufführung geraten ohne etwas davon mit zu bekommen? Nein, das wäre zu umständlich. Konnte das wirklich sein… um sie herum fliegende Bomben, alte Schiffe aus Holz verdreckte Strassen… nun gut, die gab es zu hause auch. Überall Menschen in alten Sachen. In welchem Jahrhundert wurde eigentlich Stil erfunden? Ihre Kopfwunde …das bildete sie sich alles nur ein ….na klar…

"Leila hat Hallos -.-!"

"Eure Haut!"

"Was ist damit? "

"Ihr seid nicht von hier!"

"Stimmt… Aber erstmal… ich bin Leila.

Erklärte Sie und hielt Jack die Hand hin um ihm die Hand zu schütteln.

Dieser jedoch nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss.

"Captain Jack Sparrow"

Leila schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"W.. was sollte das.., n leichter Händedruck… hätte es auch getan! flüsterte sie nervös.

Ein leichtes grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, es gefiel ihm dass das Mädchen eingeschüchtert war. So jemanden wie Leila war ihm noch nie begegnet, schon weil sie nicht einer der Piraten oder Landstreicher war, so wie sie aussah. Sie war gepflegt und ihrem Aussehen nach hätte man sie der Etikette zuschreiben können, doch wie sie sich verhielt und ihre Körpersprache äußerte war sie alles andere als etikettiert.

"Nun Leila hier trennen sich unsere Wege, ich hab noch etwas zu tun!

"Was denn!"

"Rauben, stehlen, plündern… Rum besorgen schon vergessen? Und ich war der Meinung ich hätte einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen." seufzte der Pirat.

"Hey Moment mal ja… du hast gesagt du nimmst mich mit auf dein Schiff!"

"… hab gelogen."

"Du hast gelogen?"

"Pirahaat!"

"Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, du hilfst mir ein Schiff zu kapern und dafür nehm ich dich mit nach Tortuga klar soweit?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste wo das ist aber was willst du dort?"

"Liebes ich brauche eine Mannschaft, denn ich bezweifle stark das du Ahnung von den unendlichen Gefahren des Meeres hast, mal abgesehen vom Fahren."

"Ok aber ich muss noch mein Bike finden, hilfst du mir suchen?"

"Was soll das sein?"

"Das ist das Teil mit dem ich her gekomm bin."

"Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag, ich besorg das Schiff und du holst das Teil was auch immer es ist und wir treffen uns am Hafen!"

"Gut aber wenn du nicht auf mich wartest dann…"

"Was dann!"

"Ich trau dir nich… am besten isses wenn ich mich gar nich erst auf dich verlasse!

Er trat zu Leila heran und berührte ihr Kinn um sie auf seine Höhe zu bekommen.

"Vertrau mir!"

Leila fühlte sich verarscht und entwand sich von Jack, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und blieb stehn. Jack sah ihr nach, noch bevor er sein lächelt verstecken konnte, neigte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm sah ihn funkelnd an und rannte weg um ihr Bike zu suchen.

Leila war schon eine Weile gelaufen als sie eine Gruppe Männer stehen sah die sich anscheinend etwas sehr interessantes anschauten. Leila trat näher und zog einen Mann aus der Meute um zu sehen was so interessant war. Es war natürlich nichts geringeres als Ihr Motorrad.

"Weg da es könnte beißen Leute" schrie Leila laut, hastig entfernten sich die Menschen die sich darum versammelt hatten so das Leila freie Bahn hatte um aufzusteigen. Schlüssel ins Zündschloss Motor anlassen… Das Motorrad gab ein tiefes grollen von sich ,eine alte Frau die hinter dem Gefährt stand bekam das Auspuffgas ab und fing an zu keifen.

Leila gab Gas und die Meute machte ihr den weg frei, wahrscheinlich dachten sie es käme aus der Hölle oder so… oje diese Urzeitler -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Nun war es bald schon wieder dunkel. Wo war sie hier bloß gelandet? Wo bitte schön ging denn die Sonne so schnell unter wie hier. Hier? Wo war _hier_ überhaupt?

"Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken!" Leila wollte und konnte sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Überall flogen Säbel, Holz und Funken durch die Luft. Diese Menschen sahen allesamt aus wie Rumtreiber. Ab und an rannte ein kleiner Wicht umher und versuchte seine Bomben in die sowieso schon brennenden Häuser zu werfen.

Ein paar Leute ließen von ihren Kämpfen ab als sie das dröhnen von Leilas Motorrad hörten. Was oder Wer war das? Das Gefährt zur Hölle? Der Teufel persönlich? Manche wollten es anscheinend gar nicht erst herausfinden und liefen davon. Leila interessierte das recht wenig, zumal sie sich auf den richtigen Weg zum Hafen konzentrierte.

"Hupala!" keuchte Leila und bremste stark.

Da hätte sie doch fast einen Mann überfahren. Oder war der etwa schon tot? Er lag zumindest ziemlich Leblos auf der dreckigen Straße herum. Er sah nicht aus wie ein Pirat, wenn auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Casanova bestand. Leila stieg vom Motorrad und hockte sich zu ihm herunter.

"Äh… Hallo!"

Nichts. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Und wieso vergeudet sie ihre Zeit mit einem Komapatienten wenn das Schiff dass sie von hier wegbringen könnte "noch" auf sie wartete! Aber Leila gab nicht auf!

Sie klatschte ihm ein paar mal auf die Wange. "Aufwachen! …Deine Frau brennt!"

Oho das schien gewirkt zu haben.

"Elizabeth!"

Der junge Mann hob seinen Kopf so schnell das dieser mit dem von Leila kollidierte.

"Argh! Man geht's noch?" meckerte Leila ohne darauf zu achten das der Mann viel mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war.

Während sie sich mit den Händen die Stirn energisch rieb, damit der Schmerz schneller nachließ, blickter der Mann sich vergewissernd um, griff nach dem Säbel der neben ihm lag und rappelte sich auf.

"Ich muss zu ihr!"

"Zu wem? Elizabeth?"

"Ihr kennt sie?"

"Nö!"

Er musterte sie Stirn runzelnd. Leila dagegen grinste zuversichtlich.

"Woher …was… ich meine… WER SEIT IHR ÜBERHAUPT?"

"Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen, immerhin hab ich dich zur Besinnung geschrieen. Da ist es doch wohl das mindeste wenn du dich mir zuerst vorstellst oder! Ich hätte dich auch locker platt fahren können!"

"Was?" er verstand wohl nicht ganz. Sein Kopf musste gelitten haben bei was auch immer er da unten am Boden getan hatte. Nun ja Leila hatte Verständnis dafür. Sie konnte nur spekulieren wie viele Menschen ihm in der Hektik mal kurz auf den kopf getreten sein konnten.

"Was solls… ich bin Leila, erspar dir die Mühe dich zu bedanken ich muss jetzt weiter!" gerade als Leila sich wieder ihren Motorrad zu wand kam eine Frau kreischend angerannt. Sie sah aus wie ein Dienstmädchen. Ein langes graues und ziemlich alt machendes Kleid, dazu eine weiße Haube die ihr blondes Haar zusammenhielt. Sie lief an Leila vorbei und viel genau vor die Füße des Mannes den Leila zu Bewusstsein gebracht hatte.

"Um Himmels Willen, Mr. Turner… es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!" jammerte sie und ließ sich von dem Mann aufhelfen.

Als Leila sich auf ihr Motorrad schwang fiel ihr auf dass die Aufruhe sich langsam legte. Wer auch immer die Verursacher dieses Chaos waren, sie zogen sich wohl zurück. Mehrere Frauen versuchten ihre Hühner wieder zurück in die Käfige zu treiben was anscheinend nicht ganz gelang denn die Hühner machten stetige Flugversuche und entkamen somit immer wieder ihren Besitzern.

"Elizabeth entführt? Wo hat man sie hingebracht!" drängelte der Mann und schüttelte die arme verwirrte Frau. Leila fuhr gerade an und teilte die Scharr Hühner vor ihr in zwei Gruppen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube zum Hafen." stotterte sie.

Leila fuhr praktisch im Zickzack. Was hatten diese Leute bloß für komplizierte Straßen? Gab es hier denn keine Hauptstraße die sich zu allen anderen Straßen teilte?

Jack war sicher schon weg. Ohne Frage sie wäre auch schon abgehauen bei dem Trubel.

"Wartet!" dieser Typ von eben war doch tatsächlich gerade vor ihr Motorrad gesprungen. War der Lebensmüde?

"Spinnst du! " motze Leila ihn an.

"Nehmt mich mit, ich muss zum Hafen!" bat er.

"Gut, steig auf… so find ich ihn wenigstens."

Der Mann machte einen etwas undefinierbaren Eindruck bis Leila ihn auf seinen Platz schickte. Er hielt sich etwas zögernd an ihrer Hüfte fest, doch als Leila schneller wurde, wurde auch sein Griff fester. Er erklärte ihr zwischen welchen Häuser sie am besten zum Hafen käme und im nu waren sie da, als Leila auch schon dass nächste Problem sah.

Jack. Er wurde gerade von ein paar Soldaten umzingelt… schon wieder!

-.-

Sein Plan war also reichlich dämlich gewesen. Würde sie heut noch mal dazu kommen diese Scheiße hinter sich zu haben!

"Dort, haltet beim Commodore!" schrie er sie an.

"Welcher ist das!"

"Der in Blau!"

Na so was… genau der bedrohte Jack gerade mit seinem Schwert.

Vom Grollen des Motors wandten sich alle Anwesenden rings um Jack von ihm ab und sahen sich nach Leila und Will um.

"Was bei Gott…" murmelte der Commodore. Die Soldaten bauten sich schützend vor dem Commodore auf und hielten ihre Waffen Angriffsbereit auf das ihnen entgegenkommende Unbekannte. "Ich will ja nicht stören aber, wäre es nicht unklug darauf zu schießen bevor ihr wisst ob es euch nicht noch von nutzen sein könnte Commodore!" warf Jack beiläufig ein und hoffte auf die Sympathie seitens des Mannes in Blau , auch wenn es geradezu unwahrscheinlich war.

Der Commodore zögerte als, das was auch immer es war, näher kam. Er ließ sich wohl doch das was ein Pirat sagte durch den Kopf gehen.

"Wartet!" erklärte der Commodor nun doch ernst.

Leila die schön langsam Panik bekommen hatte war langsamer geworden und hielt nun etwa fünfundzwanzig Meter vor den Soldaten an, um Will vom Motorrad steigen zu lassen. Der Motor grollte weiter, Leila war nervös. Immerhin wusste sie nicht was sie zu erwarten hatte. Diese Leute sahen ziemlich penibel aus. Jack war sicherlich wieder für den Kerker bestimmt. Der Commodore konnte nun eine Frau auf dem Gefährt erkennen und als der Waffenschmied abstieg wunderte er sich um so mehr. Was hatte jemand wie er mit einer solchen Frau zu tun. Wer war sie überhaupt? Und was war dieses Teil auf dem sie da durch die Gegend fuhr!

"Commodore! Sie haben sie entführt!" meinte Will Panisch.

"Mr. Murdock, entfernt diesen Mann." erklärte der Commodore genervt und wand sich wieder Jack zu.

"Wir müssen sie verfolgen, wir müssen sie retten!" hakte Will nach und schritt auf die Soldaten zu.

Leila sah sich alles in Ruhe mit an. Sie musterte Jack der ihr verzweifelt versuchte mittels Mimik zu erklären dass sie ihn doch befreien solle.

Sie verzog nur die Augenbrauen, schlug selbstgefällig die Arme übereinander und grinste unverwand.

"Und wo sollen wir anfangen? Dieses vermaledeite Schiff könnte in der Zwischenzeit überall sein!"

Plötzlich Mischten sich zwei der Rotröcke ein.

"Jack Sparrow er hat von der Black Pearl geredet!" meinte der eine, worauf alle anderen erst ihn und dann Jack fragend anschauten.

"In der Tat das hab ich wohl." fügte dieser ganz nebenbei zu und sah einen schlüpfrigen Ausweg auf sich zu kommen. Doch da hatte er wohl die Rechnung ohne den Commodore gemacht der sogleich antwortete: "Führt ihn ab, ich habe genug von ihm!" die beiden Rotröcke setzten sich in Bewegung und führten Jack ab.

"Was soll das! Fragt ihn wo sie liegt. Macht ein Geschäft mit ihm, er könnte uns hinführen!" drängelte Will weiter.

"Nein. Mir Turner. Ich würde es begrüßen wenn sie sich wieder in ihre Waffenschmiede zurückziehen würden. Wir können ihm nicht trauen. Dieser Pirat findet immer wieder einen weg um seine Versprechen zu brechen. Er ist nicht umsonst einer. Und gebt euch nicht der Annahme hin ihr währet der einzige der sich um Elizabeth sorgt, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun." Der Commodore schritt an Will vorbei, warf Leila einen Blick zu und wand sich plötzlich ganz zu ihr um.

"Was?" fragte Leila unverwandt.

"Ich habe euren Namen nicht ganz verstanden Miss…"

"Das könnte daran liegen dass ich ihn nicht genannt habe Commodore!" antwortete Leila und zeigte ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

"Nun, ich frage mich woher jemand wie ihr so etwas sonderbares her hat." Der Mann war echt aufdringlich, es war wohl doch nicht so gut, mit dem Motorrad gesehen zu werden.

"Wieso? Ist doch egal, es gehört mir. Ich hab es mir gekauft, hab nen Führerschein und muss euch nichts erklären klar! Ich seh hier auch kein Schild wo steht _Herumfahren mit undefinierbaren Dingern verboten_. Und wenn _ihr mich_ nun entschuldigen würdet! Ich habe nämlich genau wie ihr auch noch einiges zutun!" meinte Leila schnippisch und sah dem Commodore in die Augen. Was bildete der Kerl sich überhaupt ein? Da wollte Will einer Frau helfen und der tat so als würde sich die ganze Welt nur um ihn drehen. Was hatte der nur für ein Problem? Warum war er zu ihm so abwertend? Er sah sich noch einmal um, wendete sich dann mit strenger Miene von Leila ab und entfernte sich vom Hafen an dem Will und Leila mit ihrem Motorrad nun allein zurück blieben.

"Toll und was jetz? Danke Jack! Wie soll ich jetzt von der Insel wegkommen?" brubbelte Leila.

"Wir befreien ihn!" warf Will ein.

"Was denn, schon wieder? Bin ich hier der _Hau- mich- raus- Mann _vom Dienst oder was? -.-"

"Wenn du es nicht tust, tu ich es. Und versteck dieses… was immer es ist!" meinte Will entschlossen.

"…Motorrad! Ja und wo soll ich es verstecken!"

"Dieses Schiff dort! Es liegt an. Schafft es dort rauf!" Will deutete mit dem Finger auf ein riesiges 2 Masterschiff auf dem Interceptor stand." (löl na so ein Zufall was?)

"Hey hey hey, Moment mal! Was wenn das Schiff abfährt bevor ich mein Bike wiederhab?"

"Das wird es nicht tun, es hat heut Früh angelegt und wird nicht vor zweit Tagen wieder aufbrechen!" beruhigte sie Will.

"Ja sagst du!" Leila glaubte ihm nicht recht. Aber was sollte sie tun. Was hatte sie schon für Möglichkeiten? Ob mit oder Ohne, es sah im Moment nicht so aus, als würde sie von hier weg kommen.

Will zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Maaan is ja gut! Hilf mir wenigstens!" meckerte Leila und verdrehte die Augen. Ihr war es ganz und gar nicht geheuer ihr geliebtes Bike hier einfach zurück zu lassen. Immerhin hatte sie ewig gebraucht um ihrem Daddy die Kröten dafür aus dem Hemd zu leiern. Gemeinsam schoben sie es also auf das Schiff. Das Stück Holz unter ihnen knarrte als sie das Brückenartige Holzgerüst hinaufhechteten. Will ließ ein hecheln von sich hören. Jetzt wusste er sicherlich das dieses Motorrad wie sie es nannte nicht geeignet war um es herum zu schieben.

"Wie könnt ihr so etwas schweres nur fahren!"

"Übungssache! Am Anfang bin ich damit schon mal umgefallen obwohl ich noch nich einmal damit gefahren war. Und erst vor kurzem habe ich gelernt mit dem Kinn zu bremsen. Tolle Sache! Solltest du auch mal versuchen, unheimlich befreiend dieses Gefühl!" resignierte Leila.

William konnte sich sein Lachen unterdrücken. Er war sehr humorlos, denn im Moment hatte das finden seiner Elizabeth eindeutig den Vorrang. Als sie das Mottorad auf das Schiff bugsiert hatten warf William ein großes Stück Eierschalenfarbiges Stoff über es und klopfte sich die Hände ab.

In der Zwischenzeit versuchte Jack die Zelle in der er saß mal wieder zu öffnen. Er hatte einen Knochen in das Schlüsselloch gedrückt und funktionierte ihn zu einem Dietrich um. Aber es funktionierte nicht. Als Oben jemand herein kam, wich er vom Tor zurück und lag Ruckzuck wie ein erbärmlich gelangweiter Pirat es nun einmal tat auf dem mit Heu bedeckten Boden.

Leila kam die Treppe herunter gesprungen als hätte sie das schon immer getan.

"Da sind wir wiedaaa!" rief sie und streckte die Arme in die Höhe. Will kam hinterher und lief lautlos an ihr vorbei. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Zellengitter wandern.

"Hi!" meinte Jack gelangweilt und richtete seinen Kopf auf.

"Hey! Freu dich gefälligst!" schmollte Leila und verzog die Augenbrauen.

"Liebes, es ist ein wenig schwer sich zu freuen wenn der Galgen wartet. Wenn du also so gut wärst…" ereiferte sich Jack, stand auf und deutete mit seiner Hand auf das Zellenschloss, das ihn darin hindern sollte sich endlich zu freuen.

"Bevor wir dich rauslassen…" mischte sich Will ein.

"Eh?" Jack hatte diesen Bengel fast übersehen, als er nun doch seine dunklen Augen auf ihn richtete.

"Du kennst die Black Pearl!" Will wusste das Jack die Black Pearl und ihre Mannschaft kannte, jedoch fragte er noch einmal nach, um das Gespräch in die richtige Bahn zu lenken.

"Hab von ihr gehört!" meinte Jack Achsel zuckend. Er schien sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, doch selbst Leila bemerkte das es nicht so war, wie es schien. Er hatte einen Plan, er wollte, aber konnte er nicht. Noch …nicht.

"Wo ist ihr Heimathafen?" fragte Will angestrengt und umfasste die Gitterstäbe mit beiden Händen. Seine Stirn drückte an die Zellentür als würde die Lösung aller Probleme gleich in sein Gesicht springen.

"Wo ist ihr Heimathafen? Junge, kennst du die Geschichten nicht!" druckste Jack und klimperte mit seinem Kopfschmuck. Leila fand es irgendwie niedlich. Dieses tuntige etwas, man musste Jack einfach… unheimlich… komisch finden!

"Captain Barbossa und seine Crew von Missgeburten gehen von der Isla de Muerta aus… die Insel kann nicht gefunden werden… außer von denen… die schon wissen wo sie liegt!"

"Die haben Miss Swann!" jammerte Will.

"Hast du also doch ein Mädchen gefunden?"

"Wir lassen dich raus wenn du uns hilfst!" mischte sich Leila ein und rollte mit den Augen. Unbemerkt war aus der Rettungsaktion die eigentlich William gestartet hatte für Leila ein Anreiz geworden etwas neues zu erleben. Sie gab wohl zu dass es im Moment ein wenig sinnlos gewesen wäre ohne Anhaltspunkt irgendwo hinzutraben.

"Wie ist dein Name!" wollte Jack nun wissen und hob das Kinn.

"Will Turner!"

"Die Kurzform für William nehme ich an… Guter starker Name"

"Ja."

"Nun Will Turner. Ich bringe dich zu der Back Pearl und zu deiner Angebeteten… vorausgesetzt ihr macht jetz endlich diese verdammte Tür auf!"

"Das ist eine Tür mit halben Stift! Ich hebe sie au…"

"Warte!" fuhr Leila dazwischen und drängelte sich vor. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand in ihre Jackentasche und zog den Dietrich von letztem Mal hervor.

"Viel unkomplizierter!"

_Tschaschack _Schon war die Tür wieder einmal offen.

Jack trat heraus und sah Leila nachdenklich an. Dann berührte er mit seinem Zeigefinger eine ihrer Haarlocken und erklärte: "Es wäre reine Verschwendung euch nicht dabei zu haben Liebes!" Er sah sie mit einem seiner undefinierbaren Blicke an, wendete sich ab und nahm sein _Hab und Gut _bevor er leicht beschwingt die Treppe hinauf stieg.

"Was war das denn jetz bitte wieder!" Leila runzelte fragend die Stirn und sah Will an. Der erwiderte zwar ihren Blick aber aus dieser Person würde er wohl eine ganze Weile nicht schlau werden, das wusste er jetzt schon.

"Woher könnt ihr so etwas!" Will war nicht der erste dem Leila an diesem Tag einiges erklären musste aber anscheinend würden sie dafür noch eine ganze Weile Zeit haben.

"Gehen wir dann? Ich bezweifle das er auf uns warten wird!" lenkte Leila ab und zog Will ausgelassen am Ärmel.

Gemeinsam stiegen Will und Leila aus dem Kerker und holten Jack ein, der schon auf der anderen Straßenseite stand und sich seinen Hut aufsetzte bevor er den direkten Weg in die nächste Taverne einschlug. Gerade als er den Fuß in die Taverne setzten wollte schnürte sich sein Hemd unbehaglich eng um seinen Hals sodass er mit einem Gurgeln rücklings zurück auf die Straße gezogen wurde.

Leila hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zurück gezogen .

"Hey! Kannst du mir sagen was das werden soll Hoschi!" fragte Leila nun etwas gereizt. Jack fasste sich an den Hals und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Dieses Weib war wirklich nur am Stress machen und dann noch so aggressiv!

"Was… was ist mit dem Rum!" fragte Jack unsicher.

"Du sollst uns helfen, nicht den Rum saufen du Vollidiot!" schnauzte Leila.

"Vollidiot meinetwegen aber saufen? Liebes auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, Piraten können durchaus genießen…" Jack blickte an Leila herunter und fuhr fort.

"… wenn auch nicht nur den Rum!" lächelte er und wand sich wieder um.

"Verdammt noch mal Jack! Die werden bald merken dass du weg bist. Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, solange sie glauben du wärst noch im Kerker." nervte Will. Es war ihm nicht zu verübeln."

"Nicht ohne meinen Rum!" bemängelte Jack und lief Zielgerade in die Taverne.

Will und Leila blieben draußen stehen.

"Hm…" gab Leila von sich und schlug die Arme übereinander.

"Was?"

"Der Satz kommt mir bekannt vor, da gab es mal einen Film, denn mussten wir uns in der neunten Klasse anschauen. Der hieß nur statt _Nicht ohne meinen Rum, _Nicht Ohne meine Tochter!"

"Was willst du damit sagen!"

"Das Jack, wenn er mal Kinder hat, ihnen glatt den Rum vorziehen würde."

"Bedenklich, aber im Grunde nicht mein Problem!" nörgelte Will.

"Tz tz… was sind wir doch kalt Mr. Turner!" Leila schüttelte den Kopf.

Jack kam eine Minute später auch schon wieder aus der Taverne stolziert, nur hatte er jetzt 2 Flaschen Rum in den Händen.

Als Leila ihn gereizt ansah, blieb er kurz vor ihr stehen, beäugte das blonde Mädchen und drückte ihr eine der Flaschen in die Hand. Leila runzelte die Stirn, was Jack dazu veranlasste ihr Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

"… Du kannst sie gebrauchen Liebes!" danach wand er sich von ihr ab und schlug den Weg zwischen den Häusern in Richtung Hafen ein.Sollte das etwa heißen sie war Prüde oder so? Moment mal… los Leila, denk dir was aus… Gegenattacke!

"Och so hässlich bist du gar nich Sparrow!" grinste Leila.

Jack blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich um und holte Luft doch kam kein Wort aus seinem Mund.

"Ach lassen wir dass!" Sie hatten immerhin nicht ewig Zeit.

Unter einer Brücke von der aus man die Schiffe recht gut überblicken konnte, machte die kleine Truppe halt und hielt sich fürs erst Versteckt.

"Toll, meine Schuhe sind im Arsch!" jammerte Leila. Auch an dieser Stelle sollten wir festhalten das auch die ihr Daddy finanziert hatte.

"Das sollte im Augenblick deine geringste Sorge sein Missy!" ergänzte Jack und hielt sich an der Mauer fest.

"Kann sein aber wenn wir schon dabei sind… das sind Markenschuhe und abgesehen davon steht mein Bike auch noch auf diesem Schiff und ich trenne mich nur sehr ungern auch noch davon!"

"Wir kapern übrigens dieses Schiff! Nautischer Begriff." meinte Jack

"Was? Aber mein Bike ist auf dem anderen! Denk dir was anderes aus! Sofort!" forderte Leila ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

"Reg dich ab Liebes! Ich bin nicht umsonst Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn ich nicht auch für dieses Problem eine Lösung hätte!"

Leila hatte genug davon. Auf diesen Typen konnte man sich doch eh nicht verlassen, wieso rechnete sie überhaupt damit ihr geliebtes Bike je wieder zu sehen! Das war doch reine Zeitverschwendung. Und gerade als sie diesen Piraten innerlich verfluchte bemerkte sie dass ihre Lederstiefel wohl doch nicht so wasserdicht waren wie zuerst vermutet.

"Ich glaub… ich heul gleich! -.-" gab Leila von sich als Jack und Will gerade ein ausgelassenes Pläuschchen darüber hielten, wie weit Will für seine Elizabeth gehen würde. Jaja er würde für sie sterben, das übliche halt.

Leila war vollkommen weggetreten und hielt sich partout an irgendetwas fest um auf einem Bein stehend ihren Schuh besser betrachten zu können.

"Total durchgeweicht!" grummelte sie in sich hinein. Die beiden Männer waren plötzlich so still. Was war los? Leila hob ihren Kopf wieder zu den beiden und erntete irritierte Blicke.

"Wie sieht das den aus Missy! Nasse Schuhe und trockene Oberbekleidung? Ich weiß genau das richtige damit deine Aufmachung wieder perfekt zusammen passt!" amüsierte sich Jack. Auch auf die Gefahr hin das er sie gerade verarschte…

"Ach ja? Wie!"

10 Minuten, ein Boot über dem Kopf und 30 Meter unterm Wasser später…

"Ha Ha sehr witzig!" blubberte Leila. So war sie zumindest noch nie mit einem Boot unterwegs gewesen. Wie normale Menschen darin zu sitzen und an der Wasseroberfläche zu treiben schien Jack wohl ein wenig langweilig zu sein. Und die Sache mit dem Sauerstoff machte ihr auch ein wenig Sorgen.

"Nun ja, deine Sachen passen jetz wirklich wieder zusammen!" meinte Will schmunzelnd und fügte noch ein besorgtes: "Das ist entweder das brillanteste oder wahnsinnigste das ich je erlebt habe!" hinterher.

"Immer wieder erstaunlich wie nah diese beiden Eigenschaften beieinander liegen!" fügte Jack hinzu.

Leila machte es wahnsinnig. Wie konnten die beiden in Seelenruhe ihre Gespräche führen, das gab es doch einfach nicht!

"Ey ! Ihr beide! Klappe. Und atmet mir nicht den ganzen Sauerstoff weg, ich hänge nämlich an meinem Leben klar!" schrie Leila die beiden von hinten an. Sie war gerade auf irgendetwas getreten und wollte lieber nicht wissen was es war.

"Hab ich ihr nicht gesagt _trink den Rum!_ ?. Und was macht sie? Sie trinkt den Rum natürlich nicht!" nörgelte Jack. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich eine Nervensäge. Und trotzdem war er nicht abgeneigt sie bei sich zu haben. Wieso! Weil sie ihn freigelassen hatte? Weil sie gut aussah? Unglaublich aber vielleicht war es gerade weil sie eine Nervensäge war. Sie nahm in keiner Situation ein Blatt vor den Mund. Gäbe es wohl eine Möglichkeit sie zum schweigen zu bringen? An dieser Stelle schweifen Jacks Gedanken ein wenig in Tagträume ab und ich glaube nicht, dass ich seine Gedanken hier wiedergeben möchte räusper ok fahren wir fort.

Als die drei die Dauntless erreicht hatten, tauchten sie auf und zogen sich an der Ankerkette hinauf.

Zuerst betrat Leila dann Jack und als letzter Will das obere Deck, was zweifellos leer war. Die kleine Mannschaft die aus ein paar Rotröcken und einem Unteroffizier mit dem Namen Guilette bestand richteten gerade ein Segel. (Öhm… ich weiß jetz nicht so richtig wie der Typ geschrieben wird -.- )

"Also irgendwie fühl ich mich wie neu geboren!" erklärte Jack süffisant, zog seine Waffe und überreichte Will seinen Säbel.

"Könnte daran liegen dass du ihr ständig auf den Arsch glotzt Jack." meinte dieser und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wieso? Die kleine hat nen tollen Arsch! Und der ist wenigstens nicht unter diesen übertünchenden Kleiderfetzen versteckt. Das gibt bei jedem Pirat einen Pluspunkt für sie, dass kannst du mir glauben Junge!" Jack versuchte so überzeugend zu wirken dass er seine Waffe hin und her schwang nur um seinem Satz mehr Ausdruck zu geben. Leila war schon öfter aufgefallen dass der Mann wie wild gestikulierte. Das machte ihr Cousin auch immer, aber der war Hyperaktiv. War schon reichlich merkwürdig… ein Hyperaktiver tuntig veranlagter Pirat. Was es damals nicht alles gab!

Will interessierte das eigentlich recht wenig und er beobachtete die Männer die noch keine Ahnung hatten dass die drei auf der Dauntless waren.

Leila rollte mit den Augen. "Geht's endlich los?"  
"Wenn du voran gehen würdest Liebes?"

"Und das tu ich weil!" fragte Leila.

"Weil… diese Männer nicht auf Frauen schießen, es reicht wenn du vorgehst und wir hinterher… klar soweit!" das kurze grinsen in Jacks Gesicht ließ selbst in ihm kurz Unsicherheit hervorblicken.

"Soll heißen ihr nehmt mich als Deckung! Typisch." Leila ging also voran, die Treppe hinunter aufs Deck.

Und Tatsächlich… als sich die Männer nach Leila umdrehten sahen sie Leila nur ein wenig verunsichert an. Leila ließ nur ein freundliches "Hi Lasst euch nich stören!" von sich hören und versteckte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, als auch schon Jack und Will hinter ihr auftauchten.

"Alle Mann ganz ruhig bleiben, wir übernehmen das Schiff!" fuhr Jack dazwischen und hielt seine Waffe ins Getümmel.

"Aye!" warf Will dämlicher Weise dazwischen, worauf die quasi überfallenden Männer in Lachen ausbrachen.

Jack sah seinen Begleiter mit einem verzweifelndem Blick an. Was sollte das "Aye"!

"Ok das war uncool!" bemängelte Leila und schlug Will verständnisvoll auf die Schulter.

"Dieses Schiff kann nicht von 2 Männern… und einer Frau… geführt werden, ihr schafft es nicht mal aus der Bucht raus." stellte Guilette erfreut fest und lächelte die Gruppe vor ihm fast bedauernd an. Dass er so etwas noch einmal erleben durfte freute ihn mindestens doppelt so sehr.

Wie großzügig dass er mich bemerkt hatte, dachte sich Leila und achtete auf den Piraten der auf einmal die Waffe in Guilettes Gesicht hielt.

Jack riss das Ruder natürlich gleich herum, indem er erklärte: "Jungchen! Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow… Klar soweit!" (Öhm ja nee  Einwurf meiner selbst)

Fünf Minuten später saß der noch sehr junge Unteroffizier mit seinen Leuten, in einem Kleinen Rettungsboot, ausgesetzt, in der Bucht und versuchte seinem Commodore verzweifelt mitzuteilen, dass Jack Sparrow das Schiff übernommen habe.

"Soll das heißen wir bleiben auf diesem kleinen Kutter?" fragte Leila. Und sie hatte recht diese Frage zu stellen. Will schloss sich ihr an bevor Jack den beiden ein Seil in die Hand drückte.

"Was sollen wir damit!" Will wirkte sichtlich verwirrt.

"Ganz einfach, diese Seile werden…" begann Jack, doch schon kurz danach unterbrach ihn wie immer jemand.

"Du willst dass wir die Seile am Rahen befestigen?"

"Wärst du wohl so gütig und würdest mich aussprechen lassen Missy! Es ist nämlich so dass …"doch er hatte schon wieder umsonst Luft geholt.

"… dass Der Mast auch die Rahen, Backspieren und Gaffeln sowie die Segel und Takelage hält, deswegen willst du die Seile anbringen. Ich weiß zwar nicht was du danach vor hast, aber zumindest das wäre dann geklärt meinst du nicht!" beendete Leila nun zum zweiten mal seinen Satz.

"Woher…" der Pirat vor ihr staunte nicht schlecht, sah Leila mit seinen braunen Augen an, als hätte sie etwas getan was keine vor ihr geschafft hätte und hielt die Hände vor sich. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich Ahnung von Schiffen. Wieso!

"Ich hab doch gesagt mein Daddy ist beim Militär. Abgesehen davon haben wir selbst ein Boot."

"Nun… also…!" er war baff. Eindeutig ein überrumpelter Captain Jack Sparrow. Leila brachte ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein indem sie ihm nun ein Seil aus der Hand nahm und es so richtete dass es fest an den Rahen hielt.

"Alles klar Captain!" fragte Leila nun etwas besorgt. Das war es was Jack an den Frauen so sehr liebte. In einem Moment wild und unbändig und im nächsten schon wieder fürsorglich und schüchtern. Nun schüchtern hatte er Leila vielleicht noch nicht gesehn aber vielleicht… (hey Moment mal Mr. Love ,deine Gedanken driften schon wieder ab! Zurück auf Kurs na Hop hop!)

"Ja Klar… ist alles Klar ich meine…" Jack fuchtelte wieder mit seiner Waffe herum.

"Da kommen sie!" mischte sich Will ein. Jack sah über seine Schulter und begutachtete lächelnd die Interceptor die auf das ihre Schiff zukam.

"Das ist unser Schiff…" nuschelte Jack.

"Hö?" auch auf die Gefahr hin gar nichts verstanden zu haben, ließ sich Leila von Jack mitzerren.

"Bleib hier Missy, bin gleich wieder da!" gab Jack von sich, hob die beiden Zeigefinger und lief zum Steuer.

Die Interceptor kam immer näher und Jack war noch nicht zurück. Was machte er denn solange? Und wo war Will!

"Argh! Leute… soll ich auf den Sonnenuntergang warten oder was!"

Als die Männer des Commodore s die Enterharken warfen und ausnahmslos alle auf die Dauntless wechselten, packten Leila wieder zwei Arme.

"Los rüber!" flüsterte Will Leila nun etwas weiter abseits von den anderen zu.

Jack kam dazu und nun machte sich das Seil endlich nützlich. Alle drei schwangen auf die Interceptor herüber.

"Durchsucht jede Kabine, jede Kammer, bis runter auf die Brieg!" hörte Will, Norrington auf der Dauntless rufen.

Will kappte die Enterharken und somit die Verbindung von Schiff zu Schiff. Leila erblickte endlich ihr heiß geliebtes Bike und Jack fuhr das Schiff weiter bevor die anderen sich versahen.

Als der Commodore die Täuschung bemerkt und "Alle zurück auf die Interceptor!" geschrieen hatte war es schon zu spät. Das blaue Wasser zwischen den Schiffen war schon zuviel geworden als dass sich noch jemand zum zweitschnellsten Schiff in der Karibik schwingen konnte.

"Danke Commodore, dass ihr uns den Weg bereitet habt …ohne euch hätten wir ´s nie geschafft!"

Ein paar Schüsse halten in der Richtung der Interceptor und veranlassten Will und Leila sich zu ducken. Jack jedoch verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken seines Hutes von der Dauntless, die zu langsam und außer Lage war zu lenken, da die Ruderkette außer Funktion gesetzt war.

"Mein Bike! Ich hab s bei mir und bin damit auf dem Boot! Danke Jack!" im Anflug von überragender Hingerissenheit zur Liebe ihres Motorrades, fiel Leila Jack doch glatt um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Der Pirat war zwar überrascht, aber um den Augenblick auszukosten schlang er einen Moment später langsam seine Hand um ihre Hüfte, als wäre der Zufall selbst ein Teil von ihr.

Leila war nicht klar dass ein Captain Jack Sparrow nicht lange fackelte und wunderte sich um so mehr dass Jacks Hände so schnell den Weg vom Steuer, erst zu ihrer Hüfte und dann zum Po gefunden hatten.

"Immer wieder gern!" meinte der Pirat lächelnd.

"Nimm sie weg!"

"Was!"

"Deine Hand!"

"Welche?"

"Die die auf meinem Arsch liegt du Trottel!"

"Oh die! Ja die… macht sich manchmal selbstständig!" verteidigte er sich. Als Leila von ihm gelassen hatte und ihn merkwürdig ansah, lächelte er noch einmal kurz und hatte wohl gemerkt dass diese Erklärung nicht ausreichte. Er schlug sich mit seiner einen Hand leicht auf die andere und meinte ernüchternd: "Böse Hand!"

Leila verfiel darauf ins lachen. Hatte ihr Blick wirklich solch eine Wirkung dass Jack auf derartige Ideen kam?

"Was hat sie!" wollte Will wissen der gerade aus der Kajüte gekommen war.

"Keine Ahnung Junge!" antwortete Jack und besah sich das Mädchen das sich an der Reling festhielt und immer noch grinste.

"Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich verwirrt…" meinte Jack und ging zu Leila hinüber.

"Ach ja? Weswegen!" Leila hatte sich wieder vom Lachen erholt und blickte raus auf das dunkelblaue Meer. Die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel und reflektierte das Licht in jeder kleinen Welle sodass das ganze Meer zu glühen schien.

"Ich hab keine Breitseite von euch bekommen! Das passiert mir in der Tat sehr selten."

"Wieso? Willst du eine haben!"

"Nein!"

"Gut! Ich schlag doch keine Männer!"

"Wieso nicht!"

"Weil sie nichts dafür können, die sind Schwanzgesteuert! Abgesehen davon soll man keinen Schlagen der am Boden liegt…. Und das tun Männer schon wenn sie auf die Welt kommen."

Jack sah gerade aus als würde er noch einmal überlegen ob er ihr vielleicht ein weiteres mal…

"Denk nicht mal im Traum dran!" unterbrach Leila seine Gedanken.

Leila lächelte Jack an und sah in seine braunen Augen. Die konnten einen echt zum schmelzen bringen. Leila wand sich kurze Zeit von Jack ab und stolzierte davon.

"Wie auch immer, wenn es hier nichts zu tun gibt, ich bin auf dem hinteren Teil des Schiffes und Sonne mich!"


End file.
